Sacrificio
by Lawliet Hiwatari Takarai
Summary: Sacrificio: Esfuerzo, pena, acción o trabajo que una persona se impone a sí misma por conseguir o merecer algo o para beneficiar a alguien. Y Naruto estaba dejando todo de lado para proteger y cuidar de su lazo más importante, todo incluso su valioso sueño de ser Hokage de la aldea que tanto amaba, porque por Sasuke era capaz de cualquier cosa, NARUSASU.


**Sacrificios  
**Por: Lawliet Hiwatari Takarai 

Después de un par meses de búsqueda extenuante y fortuita en los poblados y aldeas aledañas a Konohagakure, por fin tenía un rastro que seguir, una pequeñísima pista que de manera inesperada y extrañamente casual le brindada una ilusión a su desplomada moral y a su maltrecho corazón. Ya que por muy fuerte que fuera su determinación de salvar a su mejor amigo, tenía que reconocer que comenzaba a perder la fe de poder encontrarlo de nuevo y, conforme pasaban los días, cada uno de ellos se llevaba la esperanza y la confianza de cumplir la promesa de regresar a Sasuke Uchiha a la aldea que lo vio nacer.

Fue entonces que dentro de sus investigaciones, llegaron a una aldea que se encontraba al norte de Konoha y al preguntar a los habitantes, uno de los pobladores les había indicado ver a un par de hombres con los ojos color sangre dirigirse al bosque a unos cuántos kilómetros de ahí. Al escuchar la referencia de _"ojos color sangre"_ supo de inmediato que se trataba de Sasuke, solo el clan Uchiha tenía esa peculiaridad característica que era heredada de generación en generación, sin embargo, el sujeto le mencionó que se trataban de dos individuos, si aquello era cierto, no tenía duda alguna de que el hombre que acompañaba a su amigo era su propio hermano. Se alarmó, sabía de antemano la intrincada relación que ambos hermanos llevaban y que lo único que motivada a Sasuke a encontrarse con Itachi era la venganza, acabar con el que acabó con su clan, y aunque no dudaba que su amigo había ganado una fuerza considerable, nuevas y mejores técnicas, él sabía que Itachi era uno de los shinobis más poderosos de Konoha y que por nada del mundo iba a resultar una adversario sencillo de vencer.

Corría lo más rápido que sus habilidades ninja le permitían, seguido por Kakashi, Sai, Yamato y Shikamaru que apenas podían darle alcance. Se encontraba muy ansioso y un tanto desesperado por alcanzar a Sasuke, más cuando el aldeano le había dicho que los había visto esa misma mañana, no podían haber avanzado mucho y si apresuraba podría darles alcance. Tenía que evitar a toda costa la pelea entre los hermanos Uchiha, no quería ni siquiera imaginarse lo que el hermano mayor era capaz de hacer si había sido el autor material del asesinato masivo de prácticamente todo su clan.

De pronto, le vio. Su corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente y sabía que no era debido a la carrera que llevaba corriendo desde hacía más de una hora siguiendo la pista del chico pelinegro. No podía equivocarse ya que él era capaz de reconocerlo desde lejos fuera como fuera aunque tenía años de no verlo. Se encontraba recargado en un muro sin moverse y mirando a la nada. A sus pies, el cuerpo inerte de Iatachi Uchiha sin moverse. ¿Qué había pasado ahí?

¡Sasuke! – gritó llegando frente a su amigo que tenía el rostro cubierto de sangre. Sin embargo el joven de cabello azabache no se inmutó con su presencia - ¡Hey Sasuke! – volvió a llamar mientras lo tomaba de los hombros. No obstante el Uchiha menor solo miraba a un lugar perdido en la nada y sus ojos no expresaban vida, si no fuera porque respiraba podría pensar que se encontraba muerto.

Giró su vista hasta el hombre que yacía boca abajo en el suelo sin movilidad. Se acercó a él y lo llamó por su nombre, sin embargo al voltearlo para ver su rostro supo que ya no tenía vida. ¿Acaso Sasuke había logrado su cometido de matar a su propio hermano? Quería pensar que no, pero la situación no se prestaba para pensar otra cosa.

¿Sasuke, qué ha pasado? – volvió a dirigirse a su amigo, pero siguió sin obtener una respuesta. Se estaba desesperando, y no sabía qué hacer. Caminó nuevamente hasta él y lo tomó por los hombros intentando que reaccionara.

¡Naruto! – gritó Kakashi que le había dado alcance - ¿Qué pasó? –

No lo sé, al parecer… - no podía continuar pues no estaba seguro de cómo habían ocurrido las cosas – al parecer… Itachi está muerto – dijo sin mencionar que Sasuke era el posible responsable.

¿Lo ha matado Sasuke? – preguntó el peli plateado.

No lo sé – respondió – cuando he llegado ya… estaba muerto –

¡Aléjate de Sasuke, Naruto! – gritó su maestro.

¿No estás viendo cómo está? – respondió molesto – Sasuke está en shock, no reacciona.

El rubio abrazó a su amigo esperando obtener una respuesta de su parte, sin embargo nada ocurría. El mutismo y la serenidad en la que aparentemente se encontraba el portador del sharingan eran aterradoras debido a la situación que se presentaba. Si era cierto que Sasuke había tenido el poder suficiente para aniquilar a su hermano mayor, entonces había sido un evento demasiado traumático para él, pues de otra forma no entendía qué le ocurría al ojinegro.

¿Sasuke qué te pasa? – preguntó mientras lo tenía en sus brazos. El otro solo respiraba pausadamente. En ese momento, Yamato, Sai y Shikamaru llegaron al lugar.

¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Yamato sorprendido por la escena que estaba viendo.

Parece ser que Sasuke ha conseguido su objetivo… - respondió Kakashi con la cabeza baja.

¿Su objetivo? – preguntó el manipulador de las sombras.

Matar a Itachi Uchiha – dijo el ninja copión.

¿Matar a su hermano? – preguntó Sai en un susurro mientras observaba como Naruto tenía en brazos a Sasuke que no se movía.

¿Qué pasa con Sasuke? – cuestionó Yamato.

Por lo que veo, entró en estado de shock – respondió – no ha hecho nada desde que Naruto llegó.

¿Y no es posible que esté encerrado en otro mundo debido el poder de Itachi? – preguntó Yamato –

No es posible, ya que al morir Itachi, Sasuke queda libre – explicó Kakashi.

Vamos teme, ¿Qué te pasa? Dime algo – hablaba Naruto mientras tomaba en sus manos el níveo rostro de su amigo - ¿Qué has hecho Sasuke?

El jinchuriki intentaba por todos los medios hacer volver en sí a Sasuke pero por más que le hablaba y acariciaba sus manos y rostro el otro parecía muy inmerso en su propio mundo, sus ojos no reflejaban ningún brillo lucían opacos, turbios, sombríos y miraban al frente a pesar de que lo moviera su cara en diferentes direcciones. De pronto, un balbuceo por parte del dueño del Susano se escuchó.

I…Itachi… -

¿Sasuke? ¿Me escuchas Sasuke? – preguntó Naruto

Maté… a Itachi... - confirmó el otro las sospechas de Naruto.

¿Cómo? ¿Si fuiste tú teme? – seguía sin poder creerlo.

Itachi… maté a Itachi… - repitió un par de veces más. El rubio entendió que no había asimilado la magnitud de sus actos.

Necesitamos sacarlo de aquí – gritó Naruto a sus compañeros.

¿A dónde quieres llevarlo? – preguntó Shikamaru seriamente.

A la aldea, ¿A dónde más? Necesita que lo vea Tsunade – respondió molesto mientras cargaba al Uchiha entre sus brazos.

Si lo llevamos a la aldea… - habló Yamato – es probable que en lugar de atenderlo, apliquen la pena de muerte – terminó de decir con seriedad.

¿Qué? – Naruto estaba estupefacto.

No olvides que Sasuke es un desertor y un asesino grado S – dijo Kakashi.

Pero… - el rubio iba a replicar pero su amigo Nara lo paró en seco.

Es la orden que tenemos todos los shinobis de la aldea – declaró – a penas veamos a Sasuke Uchiha, la instrucción es acabar con él – Naruto lo miró con odio. No iba a dejar que ellos se le acercaran a Sasuke.

¡Ni creas que le pondrás un dedo encima! – escupió Naruto visiblemente molesto – si tengo que pelear contra ti para defender a Sasuke voy a hacerlo sin titubear –

Aquella declaración asombró a todos. El rubio tenía en sus brazos el cuerpo de Sasuke que seguía sin hacer movimiento alguno y sus ojos seguían perdidos. No era consciente de la situación que se estaba presentando en ese momento, se hallaba completamente vulnerable, pero el portador del zorro de las nuevas colas estaba dejando muy en claro que no iba a permitir que se le hiciera daño al Uchiha.

¿Piensas pelear contra nosotros cuatro? – preguntó Sai preocupado.

Pelearé con quién intente dañar a Sasuke – respondió con seriedad – sin importar que se trate de ustedes – remató.

Naruto… - susurró Yamato al ver la firme decisión del rubio.

Toma – Kakashi se acercó y le extendió un papel en dónde segundos antes había escrito algo – dirígete a ese lugar y cuida de Sasuke –

Kakashi… - musitó el rubio desconfiado.

Yo hablaré con Tsunade-sama – comentó - ¡Yamato! – habló para llamar la atención del ninja – cubre el cuerpo de Itachi, lo llevaremos a la aldea – indicó – Shikamaru y Sai ir por delante, nos cubrirán, yo iré detrás –

Pero Kakashi… - replicó el otro adulto.

Estoy a cargo de la misión y he dado una orden ¿No ha quedado claro? - Kakashi dirigió su mirada a los tres ninjas restantes dándole la espalda a Naruto - ¿Qué esperan? – los ninjas siguieron sus indicaciones y desaparecieron el lugar.

Gracias – le dijo Naruto a su maestro.

Llevaré a Tsunade para que revise a Sasuke – comentó – mientras, no salgan del lugar es bastante solitario pero no quiero que corran riesgos innecesarios - De pronto el ninja plateado hizo un movimiento de manos e invocó a su piel compañero Pakkun - Pakkun te acompañará, si algo pasa él me avisará lo más rápido posible –

¿Por qué haces esto Kakashi? –

¿Por qué lo haces tú? – preguntó el adulto – sabes que te pueden considerar a ti también como desertor y con eso se pierde tu oportunidad de ser Hokage –

Sasuke me necesita – respondió sin titubear – no voy a abandonarlo.

Ustedes me necesitan – dijo de pronto el peliplateado – no voy a abandonarlos.

Si se enteran que nos ayudaste – guardó silencio - a ti también te consideraran traidor –

Es probable – respondió sin darle importancia – pero un ninja nunca abandona a sus compañeros.

Después de eso desapareció dejando a Naruto con Sasuke en sus brazos y con el perro parlanchín. El rubio se fijó en el chico que tenía en brazos, después de mucho tiempo de no verlo pudo darse cuenta de que su amigo era más alto y mucho más delgado. Su piel seguía siendo el mismo color lechoso aperlado y sus ojos, aunque ahora lucían apagados y sin vida seguían siendo de un hermoso color ónix. Se sintió impotente, no sabía cómo sacar a Sasuke de ese estado, lo estrechó en sus brazos y sin pensarlo depósito un delicado beso en su frente prometiéndole que lo cuidaría y que lo sacaría de ese lúgubre lugar a donde su mente se había ido.

Debemos darnos prisa – Pakkun lo sacó de sus pensamientos – se aproxima una tormenta.

Ten – le dio el papel que su maestro le había dado momentos atrás - ¿Puedes guiarme? –

Vamos –

Habían pasado casi dos horas cuando por fin llegaron a un lugar en lo profundo del bosque en donde se encontraba una pequeña cabaña. La choza estaba rodeaba por inmensos y frondosos árboles que no permitían que entrara de lleno la luz del sol, sin embargo a unos pasos de ella se encontraba un arroyo con corriente lenta en donde todo el calor el astro rey llegaba sin problema alguno. Los únicos sonidos presentes eran la brisa de los árboles al mecer sus hojas y la corriente del río. Se sintió en otro mundo, dirigió su vista nuevamente al chico que llevaba en brazos y pudo notar que ya había cerrado los ojos, no supo si había caído inconsciente o si estaba durmiendo.

Date prisa y entra – habló el perro que pertenecía a Kakashi.

¿Este lugar es de Kakashi? – preguntó el rubio que caminaba a la entrada de la cabaña.

Pertenecía a su padre – respondió – solo viene a darle mantenimiento, no sé porque aún conserva este lugar –

Para esta situación, me ha resultado muy conveniente – respondió.

Como pudo abrió la puerta y notó que esa casa se encontraba en muy buenas condiciones para ser un sitio prácticamente en la nada y abandonado. De lado derecho estaba una chimenea rodeaba de un par de sillones de una pieza y un sofá de tres espacios, al centro de estos una alfombra lucía impecable. A la izquierda se apreciaba una cocineta postrada alrededor de la pared un comedor de cuatro piezas, un refrigerador y un desayunador al centro. De frente a la puerta estaba un pasillo que sin duda daría al resto de las habitaciones. Se dirigió a la sala y depositó a Sasuke en el sillón más grande y con una frazada que estaba en el respaldo de éste lo tapó.

A pesar de que es delgado y no pesa prácticamente nada mis brazos ya se habían entumecido – dijo moviendo sus brazos para encontrar alivio.

Haces mucho por ese muchacho – le dijo Pakkun mientras miraba al azabache.

Por él estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa – comentó.

¿Por qué, qué te une tanto a ese Uchiha? –

Él es mi amigo – con orgullo – mi primer lazo verdadero.

Sin embargo, las decisiones que ha tomado han sido solo de él – dijo el perro con cierto enojo, pues no le tenía mucha confianza a ese muchacho.

¡Te equivocas! – espetó el rubio – nadie más que yo sabe por el dolor que está pasando, y ese dolor… esa soledad… esa necesidad de sentirse querido la supo aprovechar el maldito cara de serpiente prometiéndole poder y que las cosas serían mejor a su lado –

Pudo negarse y no lo hizo – refutó el animal.

Hasta que no pases por algo como lo que ha pasado Sasuke, no puedes hablar tan a la ligera – recriminó – no lo justificó, pero lo entiendo y quizás si Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura y el mismo Sasuke no me hubieran reconocido y aceptado yo también me hubiera ido con Orochimaru – confesó sorprendiendo a Pakkun – o con los Akatsuki.

Naruto… -

Será mejor que encienda la chimenea si es que la tormenta está por llegar – cerró el tema y se dispuso a realizar esa tarea.

Después de encender el fuego dio un recorrido por el lugar. Además de la sala y la cocina comedor, había dos habitaciones más, una era la recámara principal donde se encontraba una cama tamaño matrimonial, un closet, un escritorio cerca de la ventana y las dos mesitas de noche a los costados de la cama. La otra alcoba parecía una especie de biblioteca, estudio o despacho, un enorme escritorio se encontraba de espaldas a la ventana, un librero ocupaba una pared completa y un par de sillones se hallaban del otro lado. Al final del pasillo, había un cuarto de baño con tina incluida, era espacioso y bastante iluminado a decir verdad.

Una vez que terminó de revisar el lugar, regresó a la sala y contempló que Sasuke seguía, al parecer durmiendo, su respiración aunque lenta parecía tranquila. Su corazón se estrujó al ver a su amigo en aquel estado, sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar y dejó que pequeñas lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas en completo silencio. Le dolía muchísimo por todo lo que Sasuke había tenido que pasar, si tan solo hubiera tenido el poder de haberlo detenido nada de esto hubiera pasado. Con cuidado lo levantó de su lugar y se sentó en ese sillón para refugiarlo en sus brazos, el azabache parecía no despertar con ningún ruido y con ningún movimiento. Naruto siguió llorando mientras acariciaba con extremo cuidado su cabello, su nuca y su brazo.

Perdóname… - le susurró – perdona por no ser fuerte… por no haber llegado a tiempo… perdóname, Sasuke… -

Naruto – le llamó el perro - Kakashi y Tsunade se aproximan – le dijo tres horas después de su llegada a esa cabaña.

¿Seguro que son ellos? – preguntó desconfiado.

Sin duda – dijo el perro.

El rubio volvió a acomodar a su amigo en el sillón y se levantó para ponerse en guardia por si no eran las personas que le decía Pakkun o por si intentaban hacer algo en contra el portador del sharingan. No iba a permitir que nadie lo dañara, eso incluía tanto a amigos como a enemigos. Caminó hasta la puerta y al abrirla su maestro y la Hokage ya estaban ahí.

Naruto ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Tsunade al ver los ojos llorosos del chico.

Sasuke está muy mal, no despierta, no reacciona – dijo conteniendo el llanto.

¿Pero, respira? – preguntó la mujer preocupada.

Si –

Hazte a un lado para que podamos atenderlo – dijo Kakashi.

¿De verdad van a ayudarnos? – preguntó Naruto que no solía ser desconfiado, pero con Sasuke en esas condiciones no podía arriesgarse.

Necesito atender a Sasuke, Naruto – le dijo Tsunade – antes de Hokage son médico, y sin importar de quién se trate le atenderé – remarcó – una vez que lo revise, hablaremos de la situación que enfrentan – dicho esto Naruto se hizo a un lado.

Toma – Kakashi le tendió un plato de ramen – seguramente no has comido nada -

Gracias – el rubio le miró sorprendido.

Hemos traído todo esto – indicó mientras mostraba bolsas y cajas – son víveres para unas dos semanas, vendré a traerles más cuando pasen las dos semanas – Naruto no dijo nada, pues no sabía que decir.

Parecer ser que lo que le pasa a Sasuke es… psicológico – dijo Tsunade en alto – no parece tener lesiones graves en su cuerpo y su respiración es… normal – hizo una pausa – pero…

¿Pero qué?... –

¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto, Naruto? – preguntó la mujer.

¿De qué hablas? –

De cuidar a Sasuke… -

¡Por supuesto que voy a cuidarlo! – gritó enfadado.

No será fácil… probablemente cuando Sasuke despierte, se altere… y… -

No me importa, no lo voy a dejar solo –

La Hokage de la aldea escondida entre las hojas miró la inquebrantable determinación que tenía el Uzumaki de cuidar a Sasuke a pesar de todos los problemas que eso le iba a generar, principalmente la reacción que tendría el Uchiha al salir del shock traumático que le había ocasionado el haber asesinado a su propio hermano.

Como autoridad máxima de la aldea voy a dejar que cuides de Sasuke sin considerarte un traidor – le dijo la mujer – sin embargo será un secreto entre nosotros tres, si alguien del consejo se entera que estás cuidando de un criminal lo más seguro es que los maten a los dos – explicó la mujer.

Tsunade… - susurró Naruto llamándola por primera vez por su nombre.

Kakashi vendrá dos veces al mes a ver cómo están y traerles provisiones – dijo la mujer – te daré estos pergaminos para que los uses si algo pasa con Sasuke, no sabemos qué reacción tendrá en cuanto abra los ojos –

¿Para qué son? – preguntó el rubio con curiosidad.

Son una especie de botón de alerta – respondió el hombre – cuando se activan recibo una señal y de ser así vendré de inmediato –

Ya veo – dijo comprendiendo su uso.

Además pondremos un sello alrededor de este lugar para que no los encuentren tan fácilmente –

Gracias – dijo Naruto.

Tenemos que irnos – dijo la mujer – no puedo estar mucho tiempo fuera de la aldea.

Ten – lanzó Kakashi a su alumno – algunos medicamentos por si llegaran a necesitarlos, viene para qué son y las instrucciones de uso en cada uno de ellos –

Entiendo –

Pakkun se quedará aquí, cualquier cosa que necesiten lo envías conmigo –

Suerte, Naruto – le dijo la mujer.

Los adultos salieron de la cabaña y desaparecieron no sin antes poner los sellos que cubrían ese lugar. Estaban preocupados, pero confiaban en que el rubio haría un buen trabajo pues cuando se determinaba a hacer una misión o tarea la cumplía espléndidamente. Lo que más les inquietaba es que con toda esta situación Naruto podría no llegar a cumplir su mayor sueño de ser Hokage, pero el rubio les había dejado que haría cualquier cosa por su mejor amigo.

En cuanto Kakashi y la Hokage habían salido del lugar, Naruto cogió el tazón de ramen y caminó hasta donde estaba Sasuke, se sentó en el suelo a lado del sillón donde descansaba su amigo y se dispuso a comer mientras lo veía. Era increíblemente inusual ver las facciones de Sasuke en completa relajación, nunca lo había visto así y se sintió extasiado, el chico tenía los ojos cerrados y semblante apacible. Nada que ver con la actitud tempestuosa, temperamental y orgullosa que el chico solía mostrar ante todos.

Dejó el tazón de ramen en el suelo y pasó su mano por una de las mejillas el pelinegro, la acarició con mucho cuidado y cariño como si de un delicado objeto de cristal se tratase y fuera a romperlo. Lo miraba con verdadera preocupación y devoción, tan solo quería que su amigo estuviera bien, quería que fuera feliz y él se encargaría de sacarlo de esa terrible oscuridad en la que estaba sumido. El perro invocado por Kakashi miraba como el rubio cuidaba con esmero a su amigo y supo que ese rubio iba a hacer hasta lo imposible por sanar el corazón del último Uchiha.

Naruto se puso de pie y le indicó a Pakkun que llevaría a Sasuke a la habitación para dormir, a lo que el perro asintió diciendo que él se quería en la sala vigilando. Con sutileza levantó el cuerpo durmiente de su amigo y lo llevó en brazos hasta la alcoba principal, al entrar lo depósito con cuidado sobre la cama, le quitó sus sandalias y lo cubrió con las sábanas. El hizo lo mismo con sus sandalias y su chamarra, la cual colocó en la mesita de noche y dudando un poco, entró en la cama con su amigo. Se acomodó de lado y acercó el cuerpo del azabache al suyo para poder abrazarlo, era la primera vez que dormía con alguien, la primera vez que dormía con Sasuke y en una posición en la que, de estar despierto el otro, no permitiría, pero no iba a arriesgarse a que mientras se encontrara dormido el otro despertara y se fuera. Entonces apartó su inicial nerviosismo y acurrucó al chico en su pecho para dormir, necesitaba descansar.

Sus ojos se abrieron al percibir que ya no se encontraba en penumbras. Recorrió su vista por el lugar y recordó que se encontraba escondido con su amigo en una cabaña. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con la mirada negruzca de Sasuke que lo veía fijamente sin decir una sola palabra y sin moverse. Se sorprendió y se sonrojó por la situación en la que se encontraban, seguramente el otro quería matarle por invadir su espacio personal.

Sasuke… - susurró asustado. Sin embargo el otro no se inmutó y siguió viéndole sin hacer nada - ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó temeroso y de nuevo nada. Se levantó un poco y se dio cuenta de que el otro no lo seguía con la mirada. Sasuke seguía metido en su mundo. Con sumo cuidado se levantó de la cama y se colocó su chamarra y sus sandalias mientras que el otro seguía acostado en la cama sin moverse – Sasuke… - lo llamó intentando llamar su atención y se sorprendió cuando el otro giró lentamente su vista a él – Teme, ¿Te encuentras bien? – el ojinegro siguió metido en su mutismo - ¿Quieres comer algo? – el chico asintió con la cabeza. ¡Era un avance! – Vamos, levántate.

Sasuke con movimientos lentos se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta ponerse frente a Naruto. No decía nada y parecía tener la mirada perdida, pero entendía y se sometía a algunas órdenes. ¿Qué le pasaba? El rubio necesitaba saber cómo se sentía, si le dolía algo, si necesitaba alguna cosa, pero al parecer el otro no quería hablar. Le daría tiempo, quizás estaba asimilando todo lo ocurrido.

Vamos a la cocina – le dijo y el otro simplemente lo siguió.

Naruto… él… - dijo el perro al ver a los chicos caminado hasta la cocina.

No habla, pero parece que si entiende las cosas – el interrumpió el rubio – Sasuke ¿Recuerdas a Pakkun? – el azabache respondió negativamente sin mirar al perro – mira es él – señaló Naruto y el dueño de Susano volteó su mirada lentamente para ver al perro, pero siguió sin decir una sola palabra o mostrar alguna emoción.

Su mente continúa encerrada en su mundo – dijo el perro espiritual al ver al muchacho.

¿Encerrada, hay algo que podamos hacer? – preguntó el blondo con esperanza.

No es como hacer un jutsu e ir a la mente de Uchiha – reprendió – lo que vivió fue debió ser muy complejo y traumático que simplemente su mente ha activado un mecanismo de defensa para evitar mayor daño – explicó – ahora actúa mecánicamente no está preparado para afrontar la realidad pues ésta lo enloquecería, ahora mismo no piensa realmente porque pensar sería recordar y recordar lo que hizo le duele –

Sasuke… - susurró acongojado mientras veía la mirada de su amigo. No había nada en ella. Parecía una máquina sin sentimientos – ¿Cuánto tiempo puede estar así? – preguntó con tristeza.

Dependiendo de los sucesos vividos y el dolor que éstos le hayan provocado – respondió Pakkun.

Hubo un largo silencio en el cual tanto Naruto como Pakkun miraban a Sasuke sentado en la silla frente al comedor mirando al frente completamente ajeno a lo que estaba viviendo. Ni en sus más remotos sueños imaginó alguna vez ver a Sasuke en una situación así, siempre había creído que era una persona de espíritu inquebrantable y que nada lo podía vencer, pero ahora se recriminaba por haber pensado así, después de todo el Uchiha era un ser humano, y un ser humano que había sufrido muchísimo algún límite debería de tener.

Será mejor que le des de comer - le dijo el perro sacándolo de sus pensamientos – se ve muy delgaducho –

Sasuke siempre ha sido delgado – sonrió con melancolía.

En silencio buscó qué era lo que podía hacer con los víveres que su maestro les había llevado, había un montón de cosas, no obstante el único inconveniente es que su experiencia era prácticamente nula. Sonrió nervioso, conocía las exigencias de su amigo a la hora de comer ya que solía degustar alimentos sanos, nutritivos, poco grasosos y nada de dulce. Y algo que le dolía, no le gustaba el ramen.

Sería genial que estuvieras bien para que cocinara tú, teme – le dijo con un sonrisa, la cual no tuvo respuesta. Sasuke seguía viendo al frente.

¿No sabes cocinar? – preguntó el Pakkun.

No y me temo que Sasuke es un poco especial con lo de la comida – dijo con pesadumbre.

Yo te iré diciendo qué hacer – le dijo el canino – solo pon atención porque cuando yo no esté tendrás que hacerlo solo –

Gracias –

El perro espiritual y el rubio pusieron manos y patas a la obra. Claramente el animal no metía las patas en la preparación ni en la comida, tan solo daba las indicaciones. Naruto ponía atención en todas y cada una de las indicaciones, necesitaba aprender a cocinar para poder alimentar a Sasuke en lo que se recuperaba, ¡Cuánto lo extrañaba!, tanto tiempo que anduvo tras él y ahora, tampoco lo tenía del todo, ese no era el Sasuke que conocía y quería de regreso a su amigo. Mientras Pakkun y su joven aprendiz de cocina trabajan haciendo el desayuno no se percataron que el pelinegro había desviado su mirada perdida hacía ellos sin embargo, no pasó nada más, solo los observaba en completo silencio y sin ningún tipo de emoción reflejada en su rostro.

Pasaron cuarenta minutos antes de terminar el desayuno, fue mucho tiempo para preparar huevos revueltos, tocino, pan tostado, licuado de plátano y jugo de naranja. Naruto puso la mesa y quedó satisfecho con el resultado, se sorprendía y se felicitaba a sí mismo, la comida se veía deliciosa y él la había hecho.

Toma – Naruto le pasó un plato con un tomate partido a la mitad – recordé que son tus favoritos – se sonrojo un poco y vio como el azabache tomaba el plato entre sus manos sin expresión y en silencio y comenzaba a comer el rojo y fresco tomate.

El resto del desayuno lo hicieron en completo silencio, Sasuke comió de todo sin poner una sola queja, lo hacía con lentitud y sin quitar la mirada de su plato. Sus ojos se enfocaban en un punto fijo y su rostro tenía una expresión neutral. Naruto se sentía un tanto decaído, pero necesitaba darle tiempo a su amigo para que asimilara lo que estaba pasando, en ese momento se preguntó qué habría pasado realmente entre los dos hermanos, cómo fue aquella batalla que terminó con la vida del mayor de ellos. ¿Realmente Sasuke había acabado con Itachi?

Pakkun – lo llamó Naruto - ¿Es malo preguntarle a Sasuke qué fue lo que pasó?

Si – respondió – es muy reciente para él, deberías esperar a que esté listo para hablar –

¿Esperar cuánto? –

He sabido que el estado de shock puede durar semanas – respondió el animal – pero todo dependerá de Sasuke –

Te extraño, teme – soltó de pronto el rubio – regresa pronto de donde estés –

Después de comer, Naruto recogió la mesa y lavó los platos, no era un erudito de la limpieza pero algo le decía que iba a estar una larga temporada al cuidado de su amigo y también conocía la manía que tenía el azabache con el orden y la limpieza. Había sentado a Sasuke en el sillón frente a la chimenea y el chico seguía en la misma postura. Se secó las manos y caminó hasta sentarse a un lado de él, giró su vista hasta el ojinegro y lo observó durante varios minutos, no cambió en lo absoluto.

Sasuke – lo llamó con delicadeza. El otro volteó lentamente a verlo – ven acá – Naruto se recargó en lateral del sillón, subió las piernas y abrió los brazos para que su amigo se acercara a él y tenerlo entre sus brazos. Sorpresivamente el chico respondió a su llamada acercándose a él y dejándose envolver en su calidez – nunca imaginé que aceptarías un abrazo mío, teme – dijo entre risas con el chico recargado en su pecho – te prometo que te voy a cuidar mucho Sasuke – le besó el cabello con cariño – eres mi lazo más importante y no voy a dejar que nada malo te suceda –

Dos semanas habían pasado y Pakkun alertó a Naruto de la llegada de Kakashi. El rubio se alegró, pues aunque había administrado bien la comida, gracias a la ayuda del perro, necesitaban más ropa y más comida. Naruto se acercó a abrir la puerta y su maestro venía con varias personas con capucho, se asustó pensando que vendrían por Sasuke, sin embargo al quitarse la capa pudo darse cuenta de que eran clones de sombra que lo habían ayudado con las cajas y bolsas de los víveres.

Kakashi – saludó Naruto.

¿Qué hay? – saludó su maestro - ¿Cómo está Sasuke? –

Despertó al día siguiente de que llegamos… - comenzó a relatar – pero no habla, no tiene expresión en su rostro, duerme la mayor parte del día, me entiende y me… obedece – dijo sonrojado.

¿Te obedece? – preguntó el peli plateado pues sabía que el azabache no era de las personas que le gustaba seguir órdenes, mucho menos si las órdenes las daba Naruto.

Bueno, si le digo que coma lo hace, si le digo que debe ducharse lo hace… - respondió – pero no ha pronunciado palabra alguna –

Déjame verlo – indicó el ninja.

Pasa, está dormido en la sillón –

¿Aquí duerme normalmente? – preguntó el adulto.

No, en la cama… conmigo – su maestro no dijo nada.

Kakashi acarició el cabello de su ex alumno y notó un semblante bastante tranquilo y pacífico por parte del azabache. Parecía que el rubio estaba haciendo un buen trabajo pues cuando venía de camino pensaba encontrarse con un Sasuke vuelto loco.

¿Dices que duerme todo el día? –

Él… él se despierta casi todas las noches gritando y llorando… - reveló el rubio – sus pesadillas no lo dejan dormir de noche, durante el día parece pasarlo mejor –

Ya me preguntaba yo de dónde habías sacado tantas ojeras – le dijo su maestro a lo que el rubio sonrió apenado - debes de cuidarte Naruto, sino, no podrás cuidar de él –

Estoy bien, a veces también duermo durante el día – le dijo rascándose la nuca.

Tengo que irme ahora – le dijo su maestro – vendré dentro de dos semanas, aunque ahora traje más provisiones, estaré al pendiente del progreso de Sasuke –

Si, gracias por todo –

Nos vemos – Su maestro se fue tan rápido como había llegado, estaba muy agradecido por todo lo que estaba haciendo por ellos.

No has preguntado cómo van las cosas en la aldea – le dijo Pakkun extrañado, pues esperaba es por parte del rubio.

De momento mi única preocupación es Sasuke – respondió mientras caminaba hasta el sillón y levantaba al azabache en sus brazos – dormiré un rato, probablemente esta noche será igual de larga que las anteriores – caminó con su amigo en brazos y se metió en la cama con él, desde la primer noche que durmieron juntos supo que quería dormir así siempre, le gustaba respirar el aroma de Sasuke, sentir su cálido cuerpo pegado al suyo y escuchar su suave respiración, eso hasta que un pelinegro completamente perturbado despertaba entre gritos desgarradores y un llanto incontrolable. La primera vez que sucedió se asustó muchísimo que no sabía qué hacer, alarmado lo abrazó fuertemente pero no surtía el efecto deseado, entonces se le ocurrió golpear su nuca para desmayarlo y esa fue la manera en la pudo tranquilizar el azabache. Estaba mal, pero no encontraba otra manera de ayudarlo.

No obstante, no todas las noches eran así, algunas ocasiones con solo abrazarlo fuertemente lograba tranquilizarlo. Tenía que armarse de paciencia hasta que su amigo lograra sacar todo lo doloroso y triste de su mente.

Los días fueron pasando hasta que se convirtieron en meses, las cosas en cuanto a Sasuke habían mejorado un poco, seguía sin hablar y con la mirada perdida sin embargo hacía más actividades durante el día y las pesadillas ya no eran diarias. Naruto le había enseñado a cultivar sus propios tomates y a su particular manera, parecía que el azabache disfrutaba de esa tarea, pues le ponía mucho esmero a esa actividad, en días calurosos nadaba en el río junto con Pakkun, incluso le había enseñado a pescar. También participaba en las tareas domésticas y en dos ocasiones había hecho el desayuno, aunque con la práctica el rubio se había hecho casi un experto y encontró bastante gratificante esa actividad. Muchas noches se sentaban a la orilla del río y contemplaban la luna, la melancólica mirada que le dedicaba el azabache al astro lo hacían abrazarlo y besar su mejilla.

Porque además de esos cambios, Naruto se había vuelto mucho más cariñoso con el azabache. Ya no solo eran abrazos y besos en el cabello, lo besaba en la mejilla y buscaba entrelazar sus manos con las del otro. Sasuke nunca se quejó de las muestras de afecto por parte del rubio, se dejaba hacer y recibir las atenciones de su cuidador, sin embargo, para tristeza del rubio, siempre parecía hacerlo mecánicamente, la mirada de Sasuke sin mostrar un sentimiento y el silencio de sus labios seguían a pesar del tiempo.

Naruto – llamó el perro que se acercaba a él – Kakashi viene.

¡Sasuke, ven acá! – gritó Naruto y el otro se alejó del río para quedar a su lado. Justo en ese momento, llegó su maestro.

Vaya, que sorpresa encontrarte despierto – comentó Kakashi dirigiéndose al pelinegro, pero como siempre el chico no mostró emoción alguna - ¿Cómo estás Sasuke? – preguntó pero su pregunta no tuvo respuesta.

Sigue sin hablar – dijo Naruto con seriedad.

Pero veo que hace más cosas, no había tenido la suerte de verle despierto – le dijo Kakashi.

Es mucho más activo, pero sigue metido en su mutismo –

¿Y sus pesadillas? –

Ya no son diarias –

Estás haciendo un estupendo trabajo – le dijo Kakashi con orgullo – imaginé que se volvería loco, que se transformaría en… -

No lo digas Kakashi – interrumpió el rubio antes de dijera esa palabra para describir a Sasuke, el ojinegro no era como lo iba a nombrar su maestro.

¿Has considerado regresar a la aldea ahora que Sasuke ya despertó? – preguntó de pronto desconcertado al joven rubio.

Por supuesto que no – respondió con seguridad – es evidente que Sasuke no está bien y cuidarlo, es mi prioridad – el adulto no quiso insistir en el tema pues conocía lo testarudo y obstinado que era.

Tampoco me has preguntado cómo es que van las cosas por allá – soltó el peli plata.

Porque por ahora mi única preocupación es el bienestar de Sasuke – le dijo.

Estaba más que claro que no había fuerza en el universo que separara a ese rubio de su amigo, en ese momento entendió que los sentimientos de Naruto por Sasuke se habían fortalecido, y casi podía asegurar que esa amistad por la cual tanto había luchado se había transformado en un sentimiento mucho más poderoso y era ese sentimiento lo que le daba fuerzas y paciencia al rubio para estar al cuidado de una persona en la situación de Sasuke.

Después de esa visita, Kakashi siguió encontrando a Sasuke despierto haciendo algo, pero sin hablar y sin mostrar emoción alguna, le parecía sumamente extraño que el azabache hubiera durado tanto tiempo en ese estado, cuando el promedio era un par de meses, pero si la tragedia lo había seguido desde niño hasta el día que mató a su hermano quizás era comprensible. En cada visita además el futuro Hokage le preguntaba a Naruto si estaba listo para volver a la aldea, y la respuesta era la misma, una rotunda negativa pues no se iba a mover de ese lugar hasta que su amigo no estuviera completamente bien.

¿Cuándo seas Hokage seguirás viniendo tú? – preguntó en una ocasión Naruto.

Por supuesto – respondió – hay algunos enemigos de Sasuke que quieren su cabeza, no podemos arriesgarnos –

Gracias – dijo el rubio mirando como Sasuke bañaba a Pakkun a la orilla del río.

Naruto… -

¿Qué pasa? –

¿Qué sientes por Sasuke? –

¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

Porque has renunciado a todo, a la aldea, a tus amigos, a tu sueño de ser hokage… -

Lo amo – dijo sin más – amo a Sasuke, siempre lo he amado y ahora qué más me necesita, todo lo demás no me importa – dijo convencido.

Ya me lo imaginaba – le dijo con una sonrisa – solo un sentimiento tan grande, tan inmenso es capaz de cambiar las aspiraciones de un hombre –

Sasuke siempre ha sido importante para mí – dijo – mis sueños también, pero ahora Sasuke está en una situación complicada y yo estaré a su lado –

¿Estás seguro de ello? –

Completamente –

Un año había pasado ya, Sasuke seguía como siempre aunque a esas alturas Naruto ya estaba acostumbrado e incluso podía vivir bien así, si el chico del que estaba enamorado necesitaba más tiempo para recuperarse él estaría a su lado el tiempo que necesitase. Disfrutaba cuidando del pelinegro y de qué este se dejará mimar. Le encantaba dormir a su lado y que este se pegara a su cuerpo para descansar mejor, mientras dormía le acariciaba su sedoso cabello, su inmaculado rostro y repartía pequeños besos en su frente, mejilla y nariz. Nunca se había atrevido a besarlo en los labios, pues no quería sentirse más aprovechado de lo que ya estaba siendo, pero que el pelinegro no le pusiera un alto no le ayudaba mucho.

Te quiero mucho Sasuke – le dijo mientras preparaba el desayuno una mañana. No esperaba respuesta por lo tanto no se decepcionó cuando el chico no le respondió nada.

Después del desayuno, ambos salieron a trabajar en el pequeño huerto que habían montado a un costado de la cabaña. A pesar del silencio, el rubio se sentía bien, jamás imagino que llegaría a sentirse bien en un ambiente mudo, pero comprendía que la simple presencia del chico que amaba era suficiente para hacerlo sentir en paz, una paz que hacía mucho tiempo no experimentaba. Por estar en sus cavilaciones no se dio cuenta que se había hecho una pequeña cortada en el dedo índice de su mano izquierda hasta que escuchó un grito ensordecedor por parte de Sasuke y vio que miraba horrorizado la sangre, no era mucha pero lo alteró demasiado que retrocedía gritando "no, no, no, no" y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. Pakkun se acercó a ver qué era lo que pasaba y se quedó sorprendido de la escena, Sasuke estaba fuera de sí y Naruto intentaba en vano acercarse a él. El rubio se limpió la sangre y se lanzó al azabache para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Tranquilo, tranquilo – acariciaba su espalda con una mano mientras que con la otra lo apretaba a su cuerpo – no pasa nada Sasuke, aquí estoy, aquí estoy – el dueño del Susano no dejaba de gritar y lo hacía con tanta intensidad que ya su garganta se escuchaba dañada – para por favor Sasuke, todo está bien, no hay nada que temer, estoy aquí contigo, te voy a proteger, ya no grites que te vas a lastimar las cuerdas bucales – la voz de Sasuke se perdió debido a los gritos pero el llanto seguía – tranquilo, teme… no temas que aquí estoy yo para cuidarte – de pronto sintió como las manos de Sasuke lo separaban un poco de él y lo miró a los ojos –

Na… Na… Naruto… - acto seguido se desvaneció en sus brazos.

Naruto llevó a su amigo dentro y lo depositó en la cama, no se despegó de él en todo el día y se quedó dormido a su lado como todas las noches. Después de ese incidente, el azabache durmió dos días seguidos. El rubio pensó que la experiencia que había tenido al ver la sangre había sido tan aguda y profunda que lo habían dejado agotado. Luego de ese particular evento, no se presentó ninguno parecido en los siguientes meses, salvo las pesadillas que ocurrían de vez en cuando.

¿Entonces la sangre lo alteró? – preguntó Kakashi en una de sus visitas cuando su alumno se lo comentó.

Si, bastante – respondió recordando ese fatídico día – tarde en tranquilizarlo, pero cuando lo conseguí me vio a los ojos y me llamó por mi nombre –

¿Después de eso no volvió a tener algún lapsus de lucidez cómo ese? –

No, pero sé que sabe quién soy – dijo seguro – me duele verlo así – se sinceró.

Quizás Sasuke no quiera salir de este estado ¿Has pensado esa posibilidad? –

¿Por voluntad propia? –

Quizás Sasuke se siente tan seguro estando así como está ahora que no quiere estar en la realidad – planteó la teoría pues ya pasaba del año desde que Sasuke había caído en esa situación.

No lo sé – fue lo único que el rubio pudo responder.

Se cumplía el segundo aniversario luctuoso de Itachi, y esa noche llovía intensamente, las gotas eran gruesas y caían a chorros, los relámpagos iluminaban la noche en lapsos mientras que el sonido estruendoso que provocaban los rayos se escucharan con fuerza. Pakkun estaba acostado en uno de los sillones de la sala, a él, esas tormentas no le asustaban. Los chicos yacían dormidos en la cama, o al menos eso parecía. El rubio mantenía entre sus brazos a un azabache que se removía entre sueños. Los involuntarios movimientos que realizaba alertaban a Naruto de qué se venía una pesadilla, quizás el ambiente en ese momento era una factor importante para que su amigo no pudiera dormir pues verdaderamente la tormenta que caía afuera se escuchaba demoledora. Se puso en guardia esperando que en cualquier momento el pelinegro empezara a revolcarse en la cama y a llorar hasta más no poder. Se sintió triste, pues a pesar de todo lo que había hecho por él, Sasuke seguía sufriendo. Entonces sucedió, el chico entre sus brazos empezó a agitarse bruscamente en sus brazos y de pronto abrió los ojos tomando con desesperación el cuello de la camisa de Naruto.

¡Aaaaaaaahhhh! – gritó Sasuke mientras miraba a Naruto a los ojos – Naruto, Naruto, Naruto – gritó el nombre de la persona que estaba frente a él sorprendiendo al rubio.

¿Sasuke? – preguntó tratando de averiguar si estaba consciente.

Naruto – repitió terriblemente asustado con los ojos abiertos a más no poder – Naruto, he matado a mi hermano – gritó aterrado – maté a Itachi, lo maté – lágrimas salían de sus ojos y los gritos no cesaban además de que sus movimientos se volvían cada vez más violentos.

Tranquilo… - intentó abrazarlo para intentar calmarlo parecía estar consciente.

¿Qué me tranquilicé? – preguntó con su peculiar sarcasmo lleno de lágrimas - ¡Te he dicho que he matado a Itachi! ¡Yo no quería matar a mi hermano! – era la primera vez que Sasuke se mostraba consciente, Naruto no supo si sentirse aliviado o preocupado, Kakashi ya le había advertido que quizás Sasuke no iba a reaccionar bien cuando recuperara el sentido.

Sasuke, por favor relájate, ¿Quieres contarme que fue lo que pasó? – preguntó asustado de que se pusiera peor con la pregunta, sin embargo el azabache dejó de moverse y solo se escuchan sus sollozos y su llanto.

Maté… a mi… hermano… mayor… maté a… Itachi – dijo lentamente – pero él no tenía la culpa – dijo. Naruto solo se dedicaba a acariciar su espalda y escucharlo – lo usaron… lo usaron para acabar… con toda… con toda la familia Uchiha… - decía sin dejar de llorar y con un profundo odio en su voz – la aldea nos odia… la aldea quiso acabar con… con todos nosotros – sus palabras estaban cargadas de resentimiento – Naruto… yo pensaba que mi hermano nos odiaba… pero no… mi hermano me quería, por eso no me mató… y solo lo odié… toda mi vida lo odié… sin razón… él era inocente… Itachi era inocente… - Naruto escuchaba la historia de Sasuke completamente conmovido.

Llora – le dijo dulcemente – llora todo lo que necesites Sasuke, yo estaré contigo –

¿Qué estarás conmigo? – preguntó con tristeza y sin dejar de llorar - ¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Cuándo ya te canses y te aburras de mí, cuando te des cuenta que soy débil, cuando veas que soy una persona maldita por solo llevar el apellido Uchiha, cuándo tus amigos vengan por mí para matarme porque soy un asesino? ¿Hasta cuándo Uzumaki, hasta cuándo? Tú eres uno de ellos, tú amas esa maldita aldea que destruyó a los Uchiha – al rubio le dolían esas palabras pues el otro no sabía todo lo que había dejado de lado por cuidarlo a él, pero entendía que recién asimilaba lo que había ocurrido aunque ya habían pasado dos años de ese trágico suceso.

Estaré contigo siempre, teme – respondió con una dulce intentando darle seguridad –

¿Siempre? No puedes cumplir eso – gruñó molesto.

Lo he estado haciendo estos últimos dos años – le dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro – creo que puedo hacerlo lo que me resta de vida – la voz de Naruto era tranquila, quería que el chico que seguía en sus brazos no se alterara.

¿Dos años? – preguntó incrédulo.

Si Sasuke, desde la muerte de Itachi han pasado dos años – le dijo acariciando su rostro – y he estado al pendiente de ti todo ese tiempo – reveló.

La reacción de Sasuke no se la esperaba, se había pegado a su cuerpo nuevamente y un llanto con mayor intensidad se escuchaba por parte del pelinegro. Naruto solo pudo hacer lo que mejor sabía, envolverlo en sus brazos e intentar transmitir a través de ese gesto todo su amor. Empezó a tatarear una melodía suave y calmada que relajara a su amigo y poco a poco surtía efecto, si bien ya no se movía con violencia, seguía llorando.

¿Qué he hecho todo este tiempo? – preguntó Sasuke sin dejar de llorar.

Has estado… - Naruto como sabía cómo explicarlo – has estado a mi lado tratando de sanarlo a tu manera -

¿A mí manera? –

Después de la muerte de Itachi, entraste en estado de shock y no habías salido hasta ahora –

¿En shock? – preguntó sorprendido.

Es tu forma de asimilar las cosas… supongo –

Eso es cobarde, eso es huir – dijo enojado consigo mismo – es lo más cobarde que he hecho – se sentía tan avergonzado de sí mismo.

No te atormentes con eso – pidió el rubio – tienes que dejar atrás eso Sasuke, e iniciar tu vida nuevamente, resurgir de tus cenizas… - trataba de ser optimista.

Mi destino es la muerte – mencionó molesto – van a acabar conmigo cuando me encuentren –

Escucha Sasuke, nadie te va a poner un solo dedo encima mientras esté con vida – dijo con decisión mientras lo veía a los ojos – te voy a proteger con mi vida si es necesario, y voy a cuidar de ti aunque no quieras, teme –

Naruto… -

Llevamos dos años en esta cabaña, Kakashi nos trae comida, agua y ropa cada dos semanas – empezó a relatar – pronto será hokage, pero la hokage actual también sabe que estamos aquí, solo ellos lo saben y Pakkun – mencionó al perro de Kakashi – estamos protegidos aquí y… -

¿Tú has cuidado de mí todo este tiempo? – preguntó incrédulo con ojos llorosos.

Oye, eso es lo que te he estado diciendo desde hace rato – se quejó el rubio fingiendo enojó - ¿Acaso no me pones atención? –

¿Por qué lo has hecho? – Sasuke preguntó mientras seguía en los brazos de Naruto.

Al principio por mi lealtad a nuestra amistad –

¿Y después? –

Porque me di cuenta que te amo y que eres la persona más importante para mí – confesó, no sabía si era un buen momento para soltar todo aquello pero ya lo había dicho. Después de todo así era él, seguía siendo el número uno en sorprender a la gente.

¿Por… porque me amas? – Sasuke no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Con locura… - sonrió mostrando sus dientes y cerrando los ojos.

Soy un asesino Naruto… y dices que… -

Conozco tu historia, y a pesar de eso… te amo Sasuke – interrumpió.

No puedes decir eso tan a la ligera – Sasuke no quería aceptar las palabras que su amigo le decía, nadie podía amar a una persona como él.

No lo estoy diciendo a la ligera – lo tomó de la barbilla – mis sentimientos por ti son sinceros.

Estoy podrido – le dijo – lo mejor será que me entregues y me maten –

No vuelvas a decir algo así – dijo Naruto con molestia – vamos a salir adelante juntos, yo voy a estar contigo –

¿Por qué estás tan obsesionado conmigo? ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz? –

Oye, ya me confesé una vez – le dijo riendo – no me hagas repetirte mis motivos para haber hecho todo esto –

Naruto…. –

Sasuke miró sus brillantes ojos azules, se sentía tan atraído a ellos pues para él eran como una radiante luz, capaces de iluminar todo a su alrededor. El impresionante color azul zafiro se asemejaba al inmenso cielo tan extenso y profundo que al verlos se podía perder en ellos. No pudo descifrar lo que aquel par de iris le mostraban en aquellos momentos solo podía sentir que lo miraban con mucha intensidad y vigor. Su respiración se volvió agitada y sin pensarlo unió sus labios a los de Naruto con desesperación.

El rubio abrió sus ojos completamente sorprendido por la acción del chico que estaba en sus brazos, sin embargo respondió con todo el amor que sentía por él. Y aunque al inició Sasuke actuaba con desespero e impaciencia, el rubio tomó el control de la situación y transformó el beso en uno lento y pausado, con extrema paciencia y serenidad introdujo su lengua en la cálida cavidad de su amigo, estaba dispuesto a probar cada rincón de su boca, conocer su sabor y sentir la exquisita calidez que ésta le brindaba. Posó su mano en la nuca de Sasuke para enredar sus dedos en la suave y lisa cabellera negra, se alegró cuando el azabache respondió a su beso con mayor tranquilidad, las manos de éste seguían sujetando el cuello de su camisa con fuerza y sus ojos los apretaba con firmeza, parecía nervioso y ansioso y él estaba dispuesto a hacer lo posible para que disfrutara del momento.

Con lentitud, bajó su mano de la nuca de su amigo para acariciar con dulzura su espalda, sintió como el cuerpo que estaba entre sus brazos se estremeció al contacto y un pequeño gemido se ahogó en sus labios. Estaba extasiado de que Sasuke no opusiera resistencia ni se quejara de las caricias, aunque él mismo hubiera iniciado con ese beso. Se separó de sus labios y le regaló un "relájate", como respuesta recibió un largo y profundo suspiro y la presión de las manos sobre su camisa cedió. Esa era una buena señal para él por lo que decidió continuar, dirigió sus labios al níveo cuello de Sasuke y empezó a besar con suavidad y ternura, el otro echó su cabeza hacia atrás para dejar que el rubio explorara aquella sensible zona de su cuerpo.

Para Naruto aquello era simplemente mágico, nunca imaginó que estaría en una situación como aquella con Sasuke correspondiendo a sus caricias. Lentamente lo recostó en la cama y se colocó encima de él sin dejar de besar su garganta. Las manos de Sasuke sujetaron la sábana que estaba bajo de ellos y pequeños y poco sonoros gemidos salieron de su boca. Eso excito a Naruto como nunca antes, llevó sus manos a las de Sasuke para poder entrelazar sus dedos y nuevamente besó sus labios, esta vez con más pasión y deseo, el pelinegro le respondió con el mismo entusiasmo.

Naruto quería sentir más, quería conocer el camino de su piel y comprobar si realmente era tan suave como se apreciaba, soltó una de sus manos y la metió entre la camisa sin mangas que usaba Sasuke, sintió que llegaba al cielo cuando efectivamente corroboró que aquella piel era suave y estaba caliente. Paseó con cuidado y lentitud toda su palma por el pecho y el abdomen del azabache provocando espasmos y gemidos de su parte. Entonces se incorporó por un momento y le quitó la playera para saborear con su propia boca aquella tersa piel.

Sasuke se dejaba hacer sin poner ningún tipo de resistencia y sin reclamar absolutamente nada, seguía con sus ojos cerrados y sus manos habían vuelto a sujetar la sábana en lo que Naruto probaba su cuerpo. Se estremeció con mayor intensidad cuando la mano del rubio se atrevió a acariciar su miembro que estaba ligeramente despierto. Lo masajeaba de arriba abajo con exquisita lentitud. Sasuke en lo que único que pensaba eran en las nuevas e indescriptibles sensaciones que su cuerpo estaba experimentando, sentía su alma tan quebrada y tan dañada que la ternura y el amor que su amigo le transmitía en cada caricia, en cada beso, con cada mirada era tan placentera que no quería que acabara nunca ya que él estaba necesitado de mucho amor y cariño y ahora que lo estaba experimentando simplemente se estaba dejando llevar, además se trataba de Naruto, su primer y único amigo. Soltó un vibrante gemido cuando Naruto introdujo sin previo aviso su hombría en su boca y la chupaba con vehemencia, el agarre de la sábana se intensificó al igual que las sensaciones que aquella acción provoca en su cuerpo.

Después de brindarle atención al miembro del azabache retiró por completo el pantalón que usaba y la ropa interior dejándolo completamente desnudo. Se permitió contemplar aquel fino, elegante y exquisito cuerpo bajo de él. Mientras lo observaba metió sus propios dedos en su boca para mojarlo con su caliente saliva y después se pegó nuevamente su cuerpo al cuerpo del otro rozando con sus labios la oreja del chico.

Te amo tanto, Sasuke – susurró.

El susodicho sintió una corriente eléctrica por todo su cuerpo cuando escuchó los sentimientos del rubio. No dijo nada, no sabía que responder, solo estaba aferrado a seguir sintiendo ese afecto que le brindaba calor, no quería dejar de sentirlo porque sabía que si eso pasaba, la oscuridad se haría presente otra vez, y no quería, quería salir de ahí. Por fin abrió los ojos cuando un dedo entró en su virgen e inexplorada entrada trasera.

Relájate – susurró el rubio en su oído.

Y como si sus palabras fueran mágicas su cuerpo de aflojó para recibir aquel dedo en su zona íntima. El delgado dedo del Uzumaki se movía lentamente en círculos dentro de aquella cavidad mientras su lengua jugaba en el oído y cuello del ojinegro. Después de un rato así, el chico de ojos zafiro se animó a introducir un segundo dedo en aquella deliciosa y caliente cavidad que cada vez se sentía más mojada. Esta vez Sasuke no se quejó, solo gimió de placer al sentir como abrían más su pequeña entrada.

El blondo disfrutaba tener a Sasuke bajo de él suspirando por las caricias que le brindaba en el cuerpo. Quería tenerlo así siempre, hacerlo disfrutar y perder la razón de puro placer. ¡Dios! Cuánto amaba a ese chico. Con pasión, penetró la entrada con un tercer dedo y sintió que estaba en la gloria, la entrada de Sasuke se sentía preparada, húmeda y caliente, y su propio miembro le reclamaba por no estar metido en aquel agradable agujero. Duró unos minutos más preparando aquella zona, hasta que su propia necesidad le dijo que había sido suficiente y sacó con sosiego los dedos de aquel placentero lugar. Se desnudó ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke, mirada que le pedía a gritos poseerlo. Lujuria, pasión y erotismo fue lo que el azabache le transmitió al rubio que no perdió tiempo y tomó su virilidad para encaminarla a la entrada dilatada del chico que yacía en la cama.

Su estocaba fue lenta y pausada, se abría paso con calma para no dañar al pelinegro. Era una verdadera tortura para él, pero no quería hacer sufrir a Sasuke por nada del mundo. Las paredes de aquella entrada eran tan estrechas que su miembro vibraba dentro ansioso, una vez que estuvo completamente dentro se quedó quieto mirando el bello rostro del dueño del sharingan. Era hermoso, nunca había visto un rostro tan bello, tan puro, tan maravilloso, estaba muy enamorado de él. Lo abrazó y lo besó para empezar a moverse dentro de él con tranquilidad, metía y sacaba lentamente su pedazo de carne y en su boca morían los gemidos de su pareja.

Te amo Sasuke – dijo agitado por la actividad – eres la persona más importante para mí… -

Sasuke no decía nada, pero no era necesario pues con sus gemidos y sus suspiros le indicaban al rubio que estaba disfrutando de aquello. Las penetraciones eran tan suaves pues temía dañar al pelinegro, aquel chico en sus brazos parecía una delicada pieza de cristal que se podía romper en cualquier momento. Tomó el erecto miembro de Sasuke y comenzó a masturbarlo, quería hacerlo venir en su mano y experimentar de esa sensación bajo su cuerpo, sus movimientos eran coordinados, su miembro y su mano iban al mismo ritmo sin embargo después de unos minutos en donde solo se escuchaban agitadas respiraciones y excitantes gemidos, el rubio notó que el cuerpo bajo él empezaba a tensarse.

No te contengas Sasuke… expulsa tu semilla… déjate llevar – susurró al oído sin dejar de embestir – te amo… te amo tanto… -

El calor que sentía el azabache lo estaba quemando por dentro, se sentía tan placenteramente bien que las palabras de Naruto tocaron por completo su corazón. Abrió los ojos y a su mente llegó una revelación, fue entonces que entendió que Naruto, su único amigo, la única persona que realmente se preocupaba por él, le estaba haciendo el amor. Lo abrazó por el cuello con tanto ahínco temiendo que se fuera a escapar cuando toda la vida el único que había escapado de ese lazo había sido él.

Naruto… - susurró su nombre al oído del rubio – ¡Ah, ah, ah!... Naruto … -

¿Quieres que pare? – preguntó angustiado.

¡Ah, ah!... no – respondió Sasuke.

Entonces no te contengas – repitió – déjalo salir -

Yo… ¡Ah, ah, ah! – gemía el azabache – me… me vengo… me vengo … -

Si… hazlo… hazlo… cariño –

Sasuke no pudo más y dejó salir su esencia en la mano del rubio apretando su entrada y provocando que Naruto se corriera dentro de él. Ambos soltaron un gemido poderoso y liberador, se habían entregado el uno al otro y había sido la experiencia más sublime que habían compartido. Naruto salió con delicadeza de Sasuke que seguía sin soltarlo, no quería hacerlo pues temía que al hacerlo iba a sentirse como cuando despertó del trance. Estaba asustado, y empezó a llorar.

¿Estás bien Sasuke? ¿Te dolió mucho? – preguntó el blondo con cariño.

… no… -

¿Qué sucede entonces? – preguntó nuevamente - ¿Te arrepientes? – estaba angustiado de que Sasuke estuviera arrepintiéndose.

…no… - susurró – tengo… tengo mucho miedo –

¿De qué? – preguntó Naruto con dulzura.

¿Qué pasará… ahora? –

Ven – lo tomó con delicadeza para verlo a los ojos – vamos a dormir, cariño – acarició su rostro – mañana será otro día y vamos a ir a pescar y a cosechar nuestra huerta –

Naruto yo… -

No te preocupes por nada, yo te voy a cuidar – se acostó y lo acercó a su cuerpo – duerme, me quedaré despierto hasta que tú hayas dormido –

El jinchuriki era tan comprensible, tan tierno y tan cuidadoso de Sasuke que éste se sentía realmente protegido. Sus palabras y sus muestras de cariño le daban seguridad. Naruto era la luz que su oscura alma necesitaba. El rubio le era incondicional, pegó su cabeza al pecho del rubio y se atrevió a abrazarlo nuevamente, tenía tanta necesidad de sentir amor y cariño y su amigo se lo estaba dando a manos llenas, por eso se atrevió a besarlo en primera instancia, lo que llevó a que terminaran haciendo el amor de la manera más tierna y delicada, Sasuke quería sentir en aquel dulce gesto el afecto que desde pequeño le fue negado. Cerró los ojos y dejó que la calidez del cuerpo del otro lo cubriera y cuidara su sueño. Naruto significaba paz en el caos que era su vida.

Abrió los ojos con pesadez y al bajar la vista notó una negruzca mirada observándolo con detenimiento, el chico estaba entre sus brazos, quieto y sin hacer ningún ruido. Sonrió y besó su frente quedando pegado a ella unos segundos. Era maravilloso despertar a lado de Sasuke, su gran amor desde siempre, lo que había sucedido entre ellos horas antes, fue la muestra de amor más grande que ellos hayan experimentado, sintió en cada gesto, en cada expresión y en cada respuesta el pelinegro que éste también había disfrutado del acto.

¿Tienes mucho despierto? – preguntó el rubio mirándolo a los ojos.

Si – respondió serio.

¿No pudiste dormir bien? –

Dormí bien, pero hace rato desperté – aclaró.

Sasuke… ¿Estás molesto… por lo que hicimos? – preguntó Naruto al ver la expresión del otro.

No – dijo – solo que…

¿Te hice daño, te duele algo? – Naruto quería descartar que no lo había lastimado.

No… estoy bien… pero no… no quiero volver a la aldea – soltó desviando la mirada – si tú quieres regresar, no me opondré… pero yo no quiero regresar – le dijo con una profunda tristeza en su mirada.

Pues entonces no regresamos – dijo Naruto regalándole una de sus peculiares sonrisas, sin embargo las palabras del pelinegro le hicieron sentir un pinchazo en su corazón. Él si extrañaba la aldea – nos quedamos aquí o si quieres podemos buscar otro sitio para vivir –

No tienes que hacer esto Naruto –

Quiero hacerlo – respondió con terquedad y sin quitar la sonrisa de su cara.

Tú amas Konoha, tienes amigos que te esperan… tu sueño es ser hokage… -

Te amo más a ti – interrumpió – y ni pienses que te vas a librar de mí.

Pero… -

No pienso seguir escuchándote – se llevó las manos a los oídos mientras sacaba le lengua de forma graciosa – así que decide si quieres que nos quedemos aquí o si buscamos un hogar en otro lugar –

¿Un hogar? –

Si, imagina una casa para los dos – miró al techo pensando en esa situación – podremos tener un gato o varios, sé que te gustan mucho los gatos Sasuke y seguramente Pakkun regresará con Kakashi… -

¿Estás seguro de esto Naruto? –

Por supuesto que sí, nada me haría más feliz que pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, teme –

Sasuke no supo que decir, el sacrificio que estaba haciendo Naruto por él, el dejar todos sus sueños atrás para quedarse a su lado era tan grande que estaba sin palabras. Mentiría si decía que no quería aquello, el anhelaba tener la compañía de alguien que lo quisiera mucho, que le brindara apoyo, cariño, amor y protección y el rubio no solamente lo quería, lo amaba. Tomo el rostro adornado con una singulares marquitas entre sus manos y lo besó, en ese beso le estaba agradeciendo por todo, por hacerse fuerte para él, por perseguirlo, por rescatarlo, por cuidar de él y por entregarle, literalmente su vida.

Habían tomado la decisión de quedarse a vivir ahí, después de todo estaban protegidos por los sellos de Kakashi y lejos de un poblado o una aldea en donde pudieran reconocerlos. Con los alimentos se las habían apañado bien, tenía cerca el río en donde solían pescar, resultando Sasuke un verdadero erudito en esa actividad; mientras que Naruto cazaba en el bosque también convirtiéndose en un experto pues le encantaba cazar, principalmente porque con esa tarea practicaba sus habilidades ninja. Ciertamente extrañaba mucho esa vida, ser un ninja de la aldea de la hoja, estar en misión, aprender nuevas y mejores técnicas y jutsus, pero también era cierto que los años que había pasado lejos de Sasuke habían sido un verdadero infierno para él y no quería pasar por lo mismo, menos ahora que sin haberlo definido con claridad, eran una pareja.

Durante ese tiempo, la actitud de Sasuke había mejorado un poco, seguía siendo una persona seria y hasta estoica, pero se llevaba mucho mejor con Naruto, se dejaba abrazar, acariciar, mimar y cuidar por el rubio, prácticamente todas las noches se fundían en su solo cuerpo en una danza de cuerpo con cuerpo armónica, delicada y exquisita. El rubio estaba encantado con la vida que llevaba ahora, aunque no dejaba de pensar en la aldea y en su vida de ninja, no obstante sabía que en la vida se presentaban situaciones que nos obligan a tomar decisiones opuestas o discrepantes a lo que habíamos pensado para nuestra vida, y la decisión que permanecer con Sasuke era la opción que él había elegido por sobre todo.

Bienvenido Kakashi – le dijo Naruto en cuanto el peli plateado hizo acto de presencia en su hogar – veo que ya eres el nuevo hokage de la aldea – comentó mientras veía la capa.

Holas chicos – saludo mientras se rascaba la nuca – así es, hace una semana que ocupo el cargo –

Enhorabuena – dijo Sasuke con su particular seriedad.

Gracias, veo que te encuentras mejor – le dijo con gusto.

Intento salir adelante – respondió – voy a estar en la huerta, Naruto – dijo alejándose del lugar pues ciertamente no le gustaba mucho conversar con Kakashi, y no porque lo odiara, era más bien por la vergüenza de ver a su ex maestro a los ojos después de haber cometido tantos crímenes.

Si, teme – observó cómo se alejaba.

¿Cómo siguen las cosas? – preguntó el adulto.

Ha mejorado un poco, las pesadillas se siguen presentado y en varias ocasiones se queda largo rato observando a la nada con la mirada perdida – relataba el rubio – cuando observamos la luna llora en silencio, pero no quiere hablar del tema y de momento lo respeto, será cuando él quiera –

¿Y han pensado en regresar a la aldea? – preguntó curioso.

¿Podríamos? –

Ahora que soy hokage puedo concederles el indulto – explicó con alegría – nos daría mucho gusto que regresaran – Naruto no respondió de inmediato pues Sasuke se acercaba con una canasta llena de las verduras de había recolectado, espero a que entrara a la cabaña y cerrara la puerta.

No vamos a regresar, Kakashi – soltó un tanto desanimado.

¿Por qué? –

Sasuke no quiere volver a la aldea – respondió – y no quiero presionarlo a hacer algo que no desee.

Pero Naruto ¿Y tus sueños? –

Estar con Sasuke es ahora mi prioridad y lo que me da felicidad – dijo sonriendo mientras veía el rio.

Naruto… -

No insistas Kakashi – pidió – por los víveres no te preocupes, nos las hemos apañado bien, cazamos, pescamos y por lo que viste tenemos nuestra propia huerta –

Por mis obligaciones como hokage ciertamente no podré venir tan seguido – dijo serio – quizás una vez al mes –

No te preocupes – dijo Naruto – Pakkun se puede ir también, solo te pido que los sellos que tiene alrededor esta zona no los quites – solicitó – no quiero que nada malo le pase a Sasuke –

Está bien – dijo Kakashi preocupado por la decisión de su alumno – vendré en un mes.

Cuídate maestro –

Los meses fueron pasando y sin darse cuenta ya habían transcurrido dos años más. La relación de Sasuke y Naruto había mejorado, ya no solo era el rubio el que buscaba mimar, cuidar y acercarse cariñosamente al azabache, éste también tomaba ya la iniciativa con Naruto. Con su característica seriedad y reserva, se acercaba al rubio para abrazarlo, depositar un beso en sus adornadas mejillas, se preocupaba por hacer el desayuno, ayudar con las labores de domésticas, además de que se había adueñado por completo de la huerta que tenían.

Las pesadillas eran cada vez menos frecuentes pues solía dormir con tranquilidad en los brazos de Naruto. Disfrutaba de las noches en la que salían en una pequeña balsa que habían construido a contemplar la luna desde el arroyo, pues Naruto lo envolvía en sus brazos y le susurraba palabras de amor, no dejaba de repetirle cuánto lo amaba y lo feliz que era a su lado. Sin embargo, él sabía que Naruto extrañaba su vida como shinobi de la aldea oculta entre las hojas. Solía observarlo durante la cacería, notaba en su rostro la emoción que aquella actividad le producía pues era evidente que ponía en práctica sus habilidades como ninja. Y sin importar esa añoranza, el rubio seguía a su lado y cada día era el mejor… ¿Amante, novio, pareja, compañero?... que podía tener.

Naruto… - susurró mientras Naruto observaba la luna junto a él.

Dime –

¿Somos… novios… amantes… o cómo defines nuestra relación? – el blondo soltó una carcajada antes de contestar.

Al principio me pregunta lo mismo – dijo para evitar que el pelinegro se molestara – pero después de tanto tiempo y de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros pienso en nosotros como novios, somos novios –

¿Y Kakashi sabe de nuestra relación? – cuestionó Sasuke.

Yo no se lo he dicho directamente – respondió – pero sabes como es y quizás se imagine cosas – explicó - ¿A qué viene tu pregunta de que qué somos? – fue su turno para preguntar.

No sabía cómo definir nuestra relación – dijo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

¿Así que si piensas en nosotros? – Naruto empezaba a ponerse fastidioso con su novio.

Aquí solo estamos tú y yo, ¿En quién más quieres que piense? – preguntó con sarcasmo pero con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Te amo tanto Sasuke… esto es perfecto – le dijo besando con delicadeza sus labios, acto que correspondió el dueño del Susano, pues si bien tenían bastante tiempo juntos, nunca habían salido de los labios del azabache palabras como, "te quiero o te amo". Cada vez que el jinchuriki le decía esas palabras, él solo lo abrazaba o besaba.

Dos semanas después, Kakashi se presentó con ellos y había llevado a Pakkun con él. Naruto se encontraba fuera de la cabaña sentado en una silla que él mismo había elaborado reparando las cañas de pescar que se habían estropeado debido al continuo uso. Sasuke se encontraba en el huerto, regando sus preciadas hortalizas.

Que gusto verte Kakashi – le dijo Naruto cuando notó la presencia de su maestro - a ti también Pakkun –

Hola Naruto – saludó el adulto mientras que el perro solo levantó la pata en señal de saludo - ¿Y tu adorado Sasuke? – preguntó riéndose provocando un sonrojo en el rubio.

En el huerto – dijo

¿Y qué haces? –

Reparo las cañas de pescar – respondió con orgullo el chico de ojos azules.

Hola Kakashi – Sasuke se había acercado al escuchar que Naruto hablaba con alguien.

Sasuke – saludó – veo que te fue bien con tus verduras – comentó al ver la canasta llena de diferentes vegetales.

Él es muy bueno en eso – comentó Naruto con orgullo – y yo fui él que lo enseño – Sasuke lo volteó a ver con diciendo "si claro".

¿Te quedas a comer? – preguntó Sasuke sorprendiendo a ambos hombres frente a él - Voy a preparar pescado a la plancha con ensalada de verduras – agregó.

Me encantaría – dijo el peli plata cuando salió de su asombro.

Bien –

Sin decir más se metió a la cabaña para iniciar con la preparación de la comida. Kakashi y el propio Naruto se quedaron fuera asombrados por la invitación que el azabache le había hecho al adulto para comer. Sinceramente ninguno de los dos se esperaba algo como eso. En lo que el Uchiha preparaba la comida, platicaban de diferentes cosas, Naruto evitaba el tema de la aldea porque le daba mucha nostalgia y no quería ponerse triste cosa que su maestro podía notar cada vez que iba a visitarlos.

¿Sigues con la idea de quedarse aquí a vivir? – preguntó de pronto Kakashi.

Si –

Naruto, mi prospecto para futuro hokage eres tú, quiero que regreses a la aldea para empezar con tu entrenamiento y… -

Ya te dije que no – interrumpió – Sasuke no quiere volver a la aldea, y no vamos a regresar a ese lugar.

¿Piensas olvidarte de ese sueño? –

No insistas –

Nadie mejor que tú para ocupar ese puesto -

Entiende mi posición Kakashi – dijo en tono molesto – no pienso hacer absolutamente nada que dañe a Sasuke, volver a la aldea para él sería algo doloroso, ahí murió todo su clan, su hermano lo abandonó ahí, sin mencionar que lo buscan por ser un criminal –

Yo les daría el indulto – trató de convencer Kakashi.

Aquí nos vamos a quedar – gritó – no pienso volver a la aldea, te lo he dicho cada vez que vienes, ya deberías saber mi respuesta, si Sasuke no quiere volver, no volveremos -

Pero Naruto… -

Kakashi…. – habló Sasuke que había escuchado toda la conversación, como solía hacerlo cada vez que ese hombre iba a visitarlos. Y no porque fuera un entrometido, pero quería saber si Kakashi le hablaba a Naruto de la aldea, sin embargo descubrió que las únicas veces que se hacía mención de aquel poblado era cuando el actual hokage le pedía volver para ser su sucesor a lo que el rubio se negaba rotundamente, solo para protegerlo.

Sasuke… - susurró Naruto cuando lo vio acercarse a ellos, por el semblante en su rostro supo que había escuchado aquella conversación, no obstante no quería que discutiera con el peli plateado porque, a pesar de todo, él los había ayudado muchísimo. El azabache caminó hasta quedar a un lado de Naruto y con decisión entrelazó su mano con la del rubio que lo miró atónito. Sasuke jamás había realizado un gesto cariñoso delante de Kakashi, es más siempre que éste llegaba a verlos se metía en la cabaña o se iba a cuidar la huerta, o hacía cualquier cosa que no lo tuviera presente con su antiguo maestro.

Regresaremos a la aldea – soltó Sasuke de pronto mirándolo a los ojos.

¿Qué? – gritó Naruto anonadado – Sasuke, no pienso separarme de ti, no voy a regresar a la aldea solo.

Naruto… - se giró hacía él – he dicho que regresaremos a la aldea… - repitió – los dos -

¿Eh? –

Mañana por la mañana partiremos hacía allá – giró su vista nuevamente a Kakashi – la comida está lista ¿Quieren pasar al comedor, por favor? –

¡Al diablo la comida Sasuke! – gritó Naruto - ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué planeas? ¿Por qué has decidido esto? – Kakashi solo miraba pasmado la situación. Supo que entre ellos había algo más que amistad cuando Sasuke entrelazó sus manos, lo sospechaba de antes, pero con ese gesto solo lo pudo confirmar.

Porque… te amo – respondió Sasuke

¿Qué? – Naruto preguntó realmente sorprendido con los ojos completamente abiertos.

Decidí que vamos a regresar a Konoha porque te amo – repitió sin importar que estaban frente a Kakashi – ya has hecho mucho por mí, y nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente – acarició su mejilla con cariño – es hora de que yo haga algo por ti, dobe –

Pero Sasuke tú… -

Yo estoy bien – se encogió los hombros – Kakashi nos indultará, viviremos en la aldea que tanto amas, te convertirás en hokage, pero sin importar eso… estaremos juntos.

…. Sasuke…. – el rubio se quedó sin palabras. No podía creer que el poseedor del sharingan, su novio, le estuviera dando aquel maravilloso regalo.

La comida va a enfriarse – Sasuke se separó de Naruto caminando hacia la cabaña – dense prisa.

Monumental, solemne e impresionante era la puerta de la entrada sur de la aldea oculta entre las hojas. Estaban frente a ella con las poquísimas pertenencias que había acumulado en los años que estuvieron viviendo en la cabaña, llegaron tomados de la mano, Naruto no podía creer que estaba en ese lugar y Sasuke parecía tranquilo y de cierta forma lo estaba, quería hacer feliz a la persona que le había dado tanto, quería ver sonreír genuinamente a Naruto.

Cuando llegaron, sus amigos lo recibieron con entusiasmo, no pasaron por alto el hecho de que venían tomados de la mano y antes de que especularan o les preguntaran algo, el rubio aclaró que Sasuke era su prometido y que se casarían antes de asumir su responsabilidad como hokage de la aldea, la sorpresa no se hizo esperar por parte de los presentes, siento mayor en el mismo azabache pues su novio, no le había hablado nada de casarse, sin embargo no dijo nada, como siempre mostró una actitud seria y distante, no se sentía muy cómodo con aquellas personas que se decían sus amigos, pero si Naruto había sacrificado tanto por él, él podría soportarlo.

Después de la improvisada reunión con sus amigos, se retiraron a la casa de los Uchiha, la noche anterior había decidido vivir ahí pues la casa contaba con un gran patio en donde Sasuke podía poner una huerta. El azabache no quería regresar al mundo shinobi, demasiadas muertes y destrucción le había dejado y no quería saber nada más de eso, Kakashi le ofreció un puesto en la torre del hokage como analista de pergaminos, se encargaría de leerlos, descifrarlos o traducirlos, acepto solo porque el escandaloso de su novio insistió.

¿Estás seguro que quieres que vivamos aquí? – dijo Naruto mientras acomodaban sus cosas.

Si – respondió el otro – no te preocupes dobe, estoy bien, aquí pondré una huerta y podré tener una mascota.

Cariño – le dijo Naruto con ternura mientras lo abrazaba por detrás – gracias por esto, no sabes lo que significa para mí –

Tú has hecho mucho más por mí, esto no es nada – contestó Sasuke un poco cohibido.

Lo he hecho con todo gusto y con todo el amor que tengo –

Les has dicho a todos que soy tu prometido… -

¡Ah eso! – interrumpió Naruto – en la cabaña no tenía de que preocuparme, pero… recuerdo que aquí todas las mujeres y algún que otro chico estaban loquitos por ti, solo quise dejarles en claro que me perteneces – le dijo en todo de advertencia pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

¿Y tú crees que yo aceptaría los sentimientos de alguien más? – preguntó Sasuke entre sus brazos –

Espero que no – le dijo mientras besaba su mejilla.

Jamás lo haría, Naruto – respondió con decisión – con todo esto yo solo quiero demostrarte que… realmente te amo, yo sé que no te lo digo todos los días, pero por favor nunca dudes de lo que siento por ti –

Sasuke… - susurró abrazándolo más fuerte – es lo más hermoso que me has dicho –

No te burles – gruñó el otro.

No me burlo, cariño – lo volteó hacía él – yo también te amo Sasuke, más que a nadie y más que nada en el mundo – lo besó en los labios transmitiéndole sus sentimientos.

No todos en la aldea estaban contentos con el regreso del Uchiha, pero en realidad poco le importaba, estaba con Naruto, vivían juntos, tenía un empleo tranquilo, su novio estaba en entrenamiento para convertirse en el hokage, pronto iban a casarse, y en aquella época reinaba la paz entre las cinco naciones, por lo que una amenaza de guerra no se veía cerca. Caminaba a casa después de la jornada laboral en la oficina en la torre del hokage, llevaba un ramo de flores en las manos para colocarlas en el altar que había montado para su hermano en el patio de su casa. Entró a su casa y cerró la reja que separaba la calle del jardín delantero que tenían, era completamente cerrada por lo que no se veía nada ni para adentro ni para afuera. Se sorprendió cuando vio al rubio sentado en los escalones de la puerta principal con una caja a su lado.

¿Olvidaste las llaves? – preguntó en cuanto estuvo frente a él.

No – le dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba y le daba un dulce beso en sus labios – te esperaba, ¿Y esas flores son para mí? – preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

Son para Itachi – respondió el azabache con una sonrisa.

¡Ah! – se desilusionó el rubio – Y yo que me había emocionado cuando te vi con ellas en mano – suspiró fingiendo tristeza – mira que yo si te tengo una sorpresa, lo que está en la caja es para ti… bueno para los dos -

¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Sasuke mientras dirigía su mirada a la caja.

Es una sorpresa – comentó el rubio.

¿Qué hay? –

¿Por qué no la abres? – preguntó Naruto.

El azabache le dio las flores para que las cuidara en lo que abría la caja. Con sumo cuidado y precaución abrió la caja y se llevó una enorme sorpresa. Dentro de la misma estaban un par de gatitos pequeños, uno era de pelaje rubio y el otro lo tenía negro, y mientras el gato amarillo tenía los ojos verdes, el negro los tenía ámbar. Sasuke tomó cada gatito en una de sus manos y los sacó de la caja para acercarlos a su pecho y abrazarlos. Pudo ver que en el cuello tenían una plaquita con sus nombres.

Menma y Charasuke – dijo al leer las placas.

Ya tenían esos nombres cuando los adopté – aclaró Naruto – me dijo el veterinario que no podían adoptarse por separado pues eran unos gatitos muy unidos, sufrirían si se separan – platicó el rubio.

Son muy lindos – dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa en los labios.

No tanto como tú – comentó el rubio.

¡Naruto! – se sonrojó el otro.

Vamos cariño, tú eres el ser más hermoso del mundo –

Naruto… -

Y eres mío Sasuke – se acercó para abrazarlo con todo y mininos – desde siempre y para siempre.

Gracias Naruto –

De nada –

Gracias por todo, no solo por los gatos – aclaró – gracias por todo el amor que me tienes, quizás el mío no es tan grande como el tuyo, pero te amo con todo mí ser -

¿Qué quieres decir con que tu amor no es tan grande como el mío? – preguntó el rubio confundido.

Tú eres una persona tan resplandeciente, tan brillante, tan luminosa – le dijo Sasuke mirándolo a los ojos – y yo brilló por ti, gracias a tu luz.

No, tú brillas para mí – aclaró el blondo – para hacerme feliz, porque gracias a ti Sasuke, yo soy el hombre más dichoso del planeta.

Te amo – le dijo el azabache con una inmensa felicidad, nunca había sido tan feliz en su vida.

Yo te amo más – sonrió el rubio.

Su vida pasó de ser trágica y dolorosa a estar llena de alegría, bienestar y satisfacción. Ninguno de los dos había imaginado que terminarían enamorados, viviendo juntos y a punto de casarse, cuando en su infancia solo se dedicaban a molestarse, insultarse y pelearse por tonterías. Quizás aquella era la forma de llamar la atención del otro, quizás aquella era la forma de demostrarse su amor, quizás aquello solo era el principio de una hermosa relación que fue capaz de superar la distancia, el odio, el rencor, la oscuridad y que ahora los mantenía unidos, enamorados y dispuestos a superar cualquier adversidad que la vida les pusiera enfrente.

**FIN**. 


End file.
